Mirrors and Mistletoe
by valsolo
Summary: Back from a long hiatus! It's Christmas holiday of James's and Lily's seventh year at Hogwarts. Can he make her realize she can't live without him? Maybe some mirrors and mistletoe will help.
1. Default Chapter

~*~ Mirrors and Mistletoe ~*~  
  
A Harry Potter fanfic featuring James and Lily *Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. All characters (or almost all!) belong to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for a bit! ;)  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
Snow was softly falling in feathery flakes. Soon, all the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be completely covered in a blanket of white. James Potter heaved another disgusted sigh and pushed away from the window of the Gryffindor common room resuming his impatient pacing in front of the roaring fireplace.  
  
"Will you PLEASE sit down?! You're driving me mad with all your sighing and pacing."  
  
James paused to gaze at the redhead who had issued the command from her perch in the oversized chair nearest the hearth. Lily Evans was comfortably nestled with her legs tucked underneath her and a rather large, very ancient-looking book in her hands. The firelight shimmered in her hair making it appear as a halo of flames. She didn't even bother to look up at him. She simply stated her demand and continued on with her reading.  
  
He truly hated when she ignored him like that.  
  
He was absolutely mad about her.  
  
Sirius, his nearest and dearest friend, was often laughing at James's unflappable devotion to a girl who so despised his very existence. (She made a point of telling him that at least once a day.) Even Remus, his more sensitive friend, kindly suggested James move on to 'greener pastures', but alas!-no other girl could ever compare to Lily Evans.  
  
To him, she was perfection.  
  
"Would you please stop staring at me and sit down?" she insisted with just the tiniest hint of a smile. It was all the encouragement James needed. He quickly moved into the seat across from her and struggled for just the right words. Any chance to talk with her was not to be passed on.  
  
"So tell me how you ended up stuck here at school for the Christmas holiday forced to endure my miserable presence," he suggested, even though he already knew the answer. In fact, she was the whole reason James had stayed behind instead of going home to visit his parents. Lavish holiday parties with hundreds of people he hardly knew had been traded for an opportunity to spend more time with Lily Evans in the hopes that she would finally realize she couldn't live without him. After several long years of trying to woo her, this winter break spent at Hogwarts was his last chance. If she didn't crack over the next couple of weeks, then James had decided to finally let the notion of a relationship with her go.  
  
Lily slid a bookmark into her book before closing it and laying it tenderly in her lap. It was one of her little habits James had learned over the course of their tenure at Hogwarts. Lily Evans revered learning and knowledge, and would sooner cut off a finger than bend the corner of a page to mark her place in a book.  
  
"Well," she began with a sigh, "the truth is, I'm here because of my sister- -- Petunia."  
  
James bit back a chuckle at the way her nose crinkled in mild disgust when she said her sister's name. Many times he had overheard her sharing sibling frustrations with a close friend, so he had some picture in his mind of Petunia Evans.  
  
"It's really not very funny, James Potter," she chided. "My parents were so sick and tired of all her whining about being second best and overly neglected, that they've taken her on a special holiday in Switzerland."  
  
"Jealous of you, is she?" he asked running his hand through his messy, dark hair.  
  
" I suppose so. She's pure muggle-no magic at all in that one. She resents the fact that I can do things she can't."  
  
"Makes sense," James added with a serious nod of his head. "Wand envy. I've seen it many times."  
  
Lily grinned and then cocked her head slightly to one side. "What about you? Why are you here while all your little friends are gone? However will you make it without them?" Her bright green eyes twinkled with mischief and James thought she looked even more beautiful than usual, if that was possible.  
  
"Well, they were all going to Sirius's house," he fibbed, "and I just--- I just didn't want to go." He leaned forward in his chair and motioned for her to do the same. Then he whispered, "To tell you the truth, Evans, Sirius's mum is a bit of a nutter."  
  
Lily burst out laughing, and James thought he'd never heard a more magical sound in his whole life. He liked being the cause of the smile on her face.  
  
"Laugh all you want, but I'm telling you, she's bloody scary!" he added for emphasis.  
  
Just then, another seventh year named Howard Clarkson, entered the room and came over to clap James on the back. Lily quickly resumed reading her book.  
  
"What do you say, Potter? Want to go down to the dining hall and get a bite to eat?"  
  
James glanced at Lily and then back to Howard, debating whether to stay with her or go to dinner. He decided to go. He didn't want to appear to be a lovesick kid who was following her around dying for any scrap of attention she would give him. "Sure thing. Why don't you go on down and save me a seat. I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Great!" Howard said and then he stole a quick glance at Lily before practically running out the door. He hadn't been quite quick enough because James had caught the instant blush that rose in his face and the equally strange look on Lily's.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked.  
  
Lily looked up from her book, the picture of innocence and said, "What was what?"  
  
James narrowed his gaze determined to get to the bottom of things. Howard Clarkson was his quidditch teammate, a fairly popular boy, not quite as much so as James and his mates, but he still never wanted for attention. James supposed it was his perfectly groomed blond hair and blue eyes that all the girls flipped over. James's hand automatically went up to his own hair. He was usually trying to mess it up on purpose, but this time what he would've given for it to actually lie down and behave. Whatever it was that Howard had, James didn't like the look that passed between Howard and Lily--- his Lily.  
  
And she would be his by the end of this holiday.  
  
"Is there something going on between you and Clarkson?" he continued.  
  
"Of course not," she stated, just a little too emphatically. Then she closed her book once again, this time without saving her place, and stood up tossing it on the chair behind her. "I'm hungry too. Mind if I walk with you down to the dining hall?"  
  
James was thrown for a loop. She was asking to go with him? It was all so sudden and unexpected that for a moment he was speechless trying to comprehend it all.  
  
"Of course," he finally answered and rapidly regained his composure. "But I may force you to eat with me, too. You know how used to having friends around I am. You, Lily Evans, have to help me survive the next two weeks without my fellow Marauders." He stood up facing her, his tall frame hovering over hers and offered his arm.  
  
Lily smiled again. "Spoiled brat," she teased. "What makes you so sure I want to eat with you, much less keep you company while your playmates are away? You know that I despise your very existence, James Potter." Then she took his arm and wrapped hers around it.  
  
"Ah, sweet Lily, your words are saying one thing but your eyes say something else entirely."  
  
"Oh, bloody hell," she stated with a roll of her eyes.  
  
They exited the common room and walked down the hallway. The pictures on the walls were in constant motion, their inhabitants always straining to see what was going on around them. James even caught a wink and thumbs up from a knight in armour he'd had several conversations with in the past.  
  
"You are insufferable sometimes," Lily said softly after several moments of silence. She had already withdrawn her hand, much to James's disappointment.  
  
"Only sometimes?" he asked curiously. That was an improvement. "And that means that there are actually times when you don't find me so horrid?"  
  
She smiled sheepishly and lowered her head. "A rare few, I suppose. Like now when you're not trying to show off and impress anyone," she admitted.  
  
Definitely progress, James thought.  
  
"But I'm trying to impress you," he replied honestly.  
  
Lily gazed up at him with a start. "Are you?"  
  
James actually felt a tiny tremor of triumph. He had her wondering about him and he wasn't about to lose the feeling. Even though he was absolutely crazy about her and had been since he'd first laid eyes on her, he had gained a bit of confidence in how to deal with her over the years. Now was his chance to put it into action.  
  
So he simply grinned and offered a sly wink without saying a word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC. 


	2. Chapter 2

* Thank you for reading! (  
  
~*~ Mirrors and Mistletoe ~*~  
  
Chapter Two---  
  
Only a smattering of students ever remained on campus at Hogwarts during the breaks. Usually only the poor souls who didn't have any family to go home to or else their families didn't want them to visit.  
  
'Kind of like me,' Lily thought as she followed James Potter into the dining hall. She knew that it wasn't so much that her parents didn't want her home as it was her sister's dearest wish.  
  
Petunia.  
  
What a git.  
  
For as long as Lily could remember, even before her magical tendencies began to surface, Petunia had chosen to make their relationship one of rivalry and contention. Every trip home since her entry into Hogwarts always left her seething with barely restrained anger and her mother in tears muttering something about her children hating her. No, even though she'd miss seeing her parents this Christmas, not having to deal with Petunia's whining or her disgusting boyfriend, Vernon, would actually be somewhat welcome. Besides, all her time of solitude would give her a chance to get a jump on the reading for next term.  
  
She cast an inadvertent glance sideways at James. Now that he was staying around, she wasn't so sure she would be left alone as much as she had planned. It had been somewhat of a surprise to find that although all of their close friends were gone, they two would be left behind--- together--- alone.  
  
Lily didn't know why it unsettled her so. She'd been dealing with James Potter and his overblown ego for years now--- star of the quidditch team, most popular boy in school, arrogant, rich, pureblood wizard.  
  
He was perfect.  
  
And that's why she despised him.  
  
Well, not really despised--- it was more of an amicable loathing. Although she'd have gladly turned him into a worm on several occasions, he had become a bit more bearable over the past year or so. However, that still did not erase the cruel and merciless pranks she'd witnessed him perform on other students, usually urged on by his equally self-centered friend, Sirius Black. It drove her crazy how James could tease students mercilessly one day and the next they'd be cheering him on at the quidditch match as if they were his biggest fans.  
  
It wasn't right.  
  
And Lily Evans lived to do what was right, which had led her into many confrontations with James Potter, defending the defenseless. It had become her own personal mission to thwart his and Black's bullying tricks, but if she didn't know better, she'd think James played many of his pranks just to get her attention.  
  
But she did know better. Despite his many proclamations of interest in a relationship with her, she saw them for what they were--- empty words. James Potter didn't truly care for her. He was Hogwarts' golden boy, and she--- she was simple, middle class, mudblood Evans, as many Slytherins had reminded her over the years. To James, she was just one challenge he hadn't conquered yet-one prize he had yet to win. And that was exactly how she planned on keeping it, too. She had warmed to the role of the unobtainable catch, and, in the process, learned how to protect her heart.  
  
As they approached the Gryffindor table, Lily tried to avoid Howard's eyes. James already suspected something, and she didn't want to give him any more reason to wonder. She kept telling herself it was necessary in order to protect Howard and herself. It would never do for James to know what had transpired in the owlery last week. Neither one of them would ever live it down.  
  
James went around the table and took a seat next to Howard across from Lily, running his hand back through his hair. She chuckled inwardly at his attempt to be cool. Many girls found that one little move to be so attractive, but she just wanted to hold him down and run a brush through it. Maybe then it would stay in place and he would stop trying to look so handsome.  
  
"Hey, Clarkson," James announced as he settled in. "What's on the menu tonight?"  
  
Howard glanced up, and noticing Lily, immediately turned as red as her hair. Silently, she screamed at him to not be so bloody obvious, but it wasn't working. A mischievous smirk had already spread across James's face as he looked back and forth between his two dinner companions.  
  
"I hope you don't mind that Evans here decided to tag along," James continued. "She couldn't resist an opportunity to dine with the two most attractive men in school, right, Evans?"  
  
He was staring at her with that stupid grin and with his stupid hair all mussed just perfectly and she wanted to smack him. Instead, she decided to go head to head.  
  
"Well, considering you are the only two men in school right now, I didn't have much choice," she replied coldly.  
  
"Ouch!" James declared with a smile on his lips. "Now that's a bit unfair, don't you think? We're not really the only two here. Why, there's old Snivellus over at the Slytherin table. He's one of your favorites, isn't he, Evans? You could be eating with him, but instead here you are." He leaned back arrogantly and continued. "I think you're all bluster--- that there's no other place you'd rather be right now but right here with me--- and Clarkson, of course."  
  
He narrowed his gaze at Lily and she squirmed inwardly. He was too smart for his own good. Poor Howard. He couldn't hide his nervousness even though he was the most at risk for receiving the brunt of James's teasing if Potter found out. She stiffened her back-for Howard's sake-and replied.  
  
"Tell yourself what you like," she smiled tightly. "I'm just here for the food." And with that, she picked up a fork and knife and dug in to the heaping platters of food in front of her.  
  
James chuckled under his breath, which only infuriated her more. Then he thankfully changed the subject.  
  
"So, what do you two think of all this talk about he-who-must-not-be- named?"  
  
"You mean Voldemort?" Lily asked.  
  
Howard paled and dropped his utensils with a loud clank. "You-you said his name!" he exclaimed in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Of course I did. Why shouldn't I say it? Fear of something merely perpetuates its power."  
  
"Well, you know that some cultures believe that speaking a person's name actually grants him even more power. By not speaking a name, you strip him of his influence," James stated academically. Howard and Lily both simply stared at James in shock to hear him speak so intelligently. "What?!" he insisted. "I'm not all looks, you know. I have the brains to go with the beauty."  
  
Lily moaned and rolled her eyes.  
  
Looking across the table at the two young men as they continued their meal, she marveled at how different they were, in every way. Howard was classically handsome, his neatly groomed blond hair set off by his sparkling blue eyes. His smile could bring any female to her knees, but he wasn't even aware of his own appeal. Up until a year ago, he had been a short, chubby boy. Now he had blossomed into a beautiful young man, only with the self-esteem of his younger years. He was kind and sensitive-quite the catch for some lucky girl.  
  
He caught her looking at him, smiled shyly, and quickly looked away.  
  
Then there was James.  
  
He wasn't as outwardly handsome as Howard or even his best friend, Sirius, yet he was hands down the most popular boy at Hogwarts. Taller than nearly everyone else, his hazel eyes were attractive even behind his glasses. His nose was a bit too long, but his wide smile made up for any other imperfections. Then there was that bloody hair! She remembered telling a friend that Potter must be training to be a model for Quidditch Quarterly magazine since he was always trying to look like he'd just jumped off his broom after winning the Quidditch World Cup.  
  
Yes, as much as she detested James Potter, he was appealing-in his own odd way.  
  
Suddenly, she realized he had noticed her staring and the corner of his mouth pulled up into a knowing smirk as he offered her another quick wink.  
  
Oh, what an insufferable lout!  
  
Lily decided retreat was the best course of action, so she stood up from the table and made to leave. "I'm going back to my room. Thank you for the fine dinner conversation--- Howard." Then she turned to go.  
  
"What about me?" she heard James call after her. For a moment, she thought he might follow her, but, to her slight disappointment, he did not. She was almost to the door of the dining hall when she heard him again.  
  
"You're mad about me, Evans!" he yelled. "Admit it! You can't live without me!"  
  
She didn't stop---didn't even turn around--- but she couldn't help but laugh.  
  
If nothing else, James Potter was persistent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC. 


	3. Chapter 3

~* Mirrors and Mistletoe *~  
  
Chapter 3—  
  
Lily returned to Gryffindor Tower and practically barricaded herself in her room for the rest of the night. She didn't dare come back out to the common room. James would surely be there to further harass and muddle her mind. Had she stayed in the dining hall any longer with him and Howard, James would have undoubtedly found out about her and Howard's recent encounter. No one, not even her closest friends knew that romantically shy Howard had expressed his attraction to her in the owlery and that, right when he was attempting a kiss, Severus Snape had just so happened to enter the room, a disgustingly delighted smirk on his face. They both denied that anything had happened, but Snape had refused to listen. Only when Lily had threatened him with a rather foul and painful hex to his manhood, had he agreed to keep it quiet. However, how long he would stick to his word was a question that continued to plague Lily's mind.  
  
It wasn't that she was worried about her own reputation. Other boys had made advances toward her over the years, but Howard was different. He was still rather new to the world of romance, and being so mild-mannered and shy with girls left him at a disadvantage should the story get out. Luckily, only she and he knew that she had refused him--- kindly, of course, but she didn't want to compound his embarrassment anymore by allowing Potter and his cronies to catch wind of it. And she had no doubts that should James find out, he would be ruthless.  
  
So keeping herself separate from Potter and Howard would be the best move, even though she thought by having dinner with them that she could avert any undue attention. Only it didn't work out that way. James knew something was being kept from him, which, being a new challenge meant he would now stop at nothing to figure it out. Lily knew it shouldn't matter to her what Potter thought, but for some reason, it did, and that puzzled her.  
  
For the rest of the night, she remained curled up on her bed reading the text she had started earlier by the fire. When her eyes finally began to droop, she slid a bookmark into the thick volume noting the page number--- 327. Her eyebrows popped up into a surprised expression. It seemed she didn't remember a single thing she had read since page eighty-four. With a groan, she shut the book, set it on her bedside table and blew out the light. Tomorrow she would reread those pages and put James Potter out of her mind completely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Mind if I study with you?"  
  
Lily glanced up from her book to meet the hazel gaze of James Potter, a tiny grin curling up one corner of his mouth. "You? Study?" she scoffed returning her attention to the book in front of her.  
  
With an amused snort, James slid into the seat across from her. "Funny, Evans. You know, you've got me all wrong. I value my education very highly, for your information. How else did I manage to become Head Boy this year?"  
  
Lily paused and looked over at him again. "Yes, how did you manage to pull that one off?" she questioned haughtily crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
James feigned an injured expression, his hand over his heart. "You wound me, milady. Surely you realize I am not a total loser. I am good for something."  
  
Lily stifled a chuckle and merely smiled. "And what might that be? Causing trouble?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "Not just that, although I do know how to have a good time. In fact," he said with a look that hinted an idea had just popped into his mind, "why don't you take a break from what I'm sure is an extremely boring and deathly dry book and go for a walk with me?" He was leaning across the table; an expectant and hopeful look on his face. If Lily didn't know any better, she'd think he was almost afraid she would turn him down.  
  
And she should.  
  
"Now why would I want to do a thing like that?" she asked demurely. "I'm perfectly content right where I am--- studying."  
  
James grinned widely. "Haven't you ever heard the old expression that all work and no play make Lily a very boring girl? Besides, everyone knows that the human brain can only concentrate on one thing for a limited amount of time before it needs a distraction in order to refresh itself. So, I'm actually only trying to help you, Evans."  
  
Lily's arms slipped loose, a sign her defenses were weakening. The only excuse she could think of sounded lame even to her ears. With a quick look out the window she said, "It's snowing."  
  
James could sense that she was trying to find a reason not to go, but he wasn't going to let that happen. "So wear a coat," he said. "It's not like it's a blizzard. It's only a few flakes."  
  
"Well, I don't know—"  
  
"Okay, I'll make a deal with you. You go on a walk with me now, and then I won't bother you for the rest of the day. How does that sound?" James hoped he didn't sound quite as desperate as he felt, but knew he did.  
  
Lily studied him with her large, almond-shaped eyes. "Not another word for the rest of the day?"  
  
James felt victory within his grasp and felt a surge of confidence. "Not a single one. I promise," he added marking a cross over his heart as it pounded wildly.  
  
After a few more seconds of contemplation, Lily acquiesced. "Okay--- but I need my coat."  
  
"Well, just meet me down by the edge of the woods in ten minutes," he said wanting to jump up and down for joy as he sprang out of his seat. "I'll be waiting for you, Evans." Then he spun to leave, his robe and striped Gryffindor scarf flowing in a trail behind him. Lily could have sworn she heard him whistling as he exited the library doors.  
  
She shook her head, surprised at herself for accepting his invitation. She knew she shouldn't, that she was playing with fire by spending more time with James Potter, but for some reason, part of her truly wanted to go on a walk with him. Slapping a hand to her forehead, she moaned to herself, "What have you gotten yourself into, Lily Evans?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC--- 


	4. Chapter 4

** Thanks again to all who keep reading! Your kind and encouraging words are greatly appreciated. And this chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones. ( **  
  
~* Mirrors and Mistletoe *~  
  
Chapter 4---  
  
The brisk winter air took Lily's breath away as she took her first steps outside of Hogwarts. Flipping her long Gryffindor scarf around her neck and tugging her matching mittens on tightly, she braced herself against the cold and started for the woods. The snow had tapered off and now the falling flakes were few, not even enough to warrant the knitted hat she had pulled down over her head only moments ago.  
  
As she walked, her feet sinking slightly into the snow-covered ground, she noticed that apart from a few students who were going from one building to another, no one else was outside. Where was James? She didn't see him down near the edge of the woods and was beginning to wonder if his invitation for a walk was simply another one of his jokes.  
  
Reaching the tree line, Lily paused and spun around to survey the area around her. Still no James. Glancing back up toward Hogwarts, there were now no other students in sight, and the blanket of snow created a near silent atmosphere. As she looked back at the woods one last time before returning inside, she was startled by a small flock of birds that had suddenly lighted from their roosts in the branches. After calming her racing heart, a movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Jerking her head to the left she squinted her eyes to peer between some low branches and underbrush and took a few steps forward. Another movement assured her that she had indeed seen something.  
  
"Hello?" she called softly. "Is someone there?" A rustling was followed by a sound something akin to a snort and she stepped back apprehensively. But all of her apprehension vanished when out from behind the stand of trees emerged one of the most beautiful creatures Lily had ever seen. It was a majestic, muscular stag sporting a near perfect rack of antlers. Its size was a bit intimidating, and something told Lily that she should probably run. However, she was frozen in place, mesmerized it seemed by its very large, very round eyes that were locked with her own. If she didn't know better, she would almost swear that its eyes were a shade of green, perhaps a dark hazel in color instead of the usual rich brown these animals were known to have.  
  
It continued to come out from behind its cover and Lily whispered, "What a beauty you are!" The stag threw its head up and snorted again taking yet another step closer to her, and she tentatively held out her hand. "I probably shouldn't do this, but I have this strange desire to touch you." Getting up her nerve, she took a step closer to the animal, and it didn't move until she was within arm's reach. Then it gently pushed its snout forward and nudged her outstretched hand urging Lily to touch it.  
  
"Oh my!" she exclaimed softly. No one would believe her if she told them about this, her being a city girl and never one to deal well with wild animals. In fact, James Potter would probably laugh his head off if she shared this tale with him. Well, no matter, she decided. He would never get the chance because she would never tell him.  
  
The stag stood motionless while Lily continued to pet it, but it never took its eyes from hers. There was something magical happening at this very moment, Lily knew, but she didn't know what or why it gave her such a feeling of peace and calm.  
  
"You're wonderful, you are," she complimented. "It's a wonder someone hasn't found you and hung your head over his mantle. You'd best stay away from Hagrid, that's for sure. It would be a shame for something horrid to happen to such an amazing creature like you." Another snort of approval issued from the stag's snout and then it pulled away to return to the cover of the woods. Lily offered one last pat before it was out of reach watching it leave with a slight feeling of loss. Once it was out of sight, Lily sighed and turned to head back to her room. It had been such a magical moment shared between her and this glorious animal and she hated for it to come to an end. She only wanted the stag to return and no longer cared about taking a walk or studying.  
  
Halfway up the small incline, Lily heard her name.  
  
"Evans! Hey! Wait up!"  
  
She turned to look back toward the woods and was surprised to see James Potter. He was trotting up to her, a huge smile on his face and his hair mussed as usual.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked. "I thought we were going for a walk."  
  
"That's what I thought, too, only I've been waiting for several minutes and you were nowhere to be found. I figured it was another one of your jokes."  
  
A stunned look came to James' face. "A joke? Why would I joke about taking a walk with you?" he asked sincerely, and Lily almost felt guilty for misjudging him. "I just got--- held up, that's all." His cheeks were flushed, his nose was red from the cold, and Lily was more confused than ever. If he had been held up then why was he running from the direction of the woods instead of the buildings? By the look of him, he'd been exposed to the cold for a bit in order to appear so red in the face. "Now, how about that walk? It is for the good of your brain, remember," he added with a small smile.  
  
Lily contemplated saying no, but if she didn't he'd probably continue to annoy her for the rest of the day. Better to get it over and done with so that she could study in peace later.  
  
"All right then," she declared. "Let's walk." She took off at a brisk pace and James had to nearly run to catch up. He gently grabbed her arm causing her to stop and turn to face him.  
  
"Slow down, would you? We're not running a race! Let's enjoy each other's company and the beautiful winter weather." He dropped his hand from her arm and started to walk toward the woods. Neither of them spoke for several moments until they were several yards down the hiking trail. James was first to speak.  
  
"So, do you like the outdoors?" he asked, reaching out to help her over a fallen log that blocked the path.  
  
"I really never got the chance to be truly in the wild when I was growing up. City parks aren't quite the same as a place like this," she answered, already amazed at how at ease she was beginning to feel around him.  
  
"What about animals?"  
  
The question stopped Lily dead in her tracks and she stared directly at James. "What makes you ask that?" she responded, noticing how the color of his eyes appeared almost identical to--- no--- it couldn't be. It was just her imagination.  
  
James smiled mischievously. "It's only a question, Evans. No need to get all riled up." He took off down the trail in front of her, continuing to stay just a few steps ahead, clearing any obstacles out of her way.  
  
So much for ease. Only James Potter could manage to so completely annoy her in so little time.  
  
"I am not riled up!" she exclaimed, trying to be angry while still avoiding raised stumps and small holes hidden by the snow. "And why must you always insist on calling me by my last name like I'm one of your bloody mates? It's irritating and disrespectful, in my opinion."  
  
James stopped and turned around to reply just as Lily stumbled over a hidden rock and landed right in his arms. Once she realized where she was, she immediately began struggling to stand on her own. He fought back a laugh, opting only for a wide smirk, and then righted her before letting go. He towered over her, his nose nearly touching hers, their eyes locked and then he whispered, "I'm sorry--- Lily."  
  
The sound of her first name on his lips made her insides do a little flip, and it seemed as if all time had ceased. His jaw clenched. She stopped breathing, and then James abruptly turned away and resumed walking, only this time he was heading back to the clearing. Shaking her head as if to rouse her from some dream, Lily began to follow.  
  
"You know, I think that's the first time I've ever heard you call me by my first name," she said, adding to herself—'I think I liked it.'  
  
"Well, I didn't know my calling you Evans bothered you so much," James threw back over his shoulder. A second later he came to an abrupt halt. "No, I take that back. I did know it bothered you. In fact, I think that's why I did it actually—to bother you."  
  
Lily's mouth dropped open to hear his confession. "You try to irritate me? But why?"  
  
"The truth?" he asked. She nodded. "All right then. I annoy you so that you will at least pay some sort of attention to me, even if it is negative. If I didn't tease you, you'd never pay me any mind at all. So there. Now you know my real motivation."  
  
Lily simply stared dumbfounded. His revelation, although not totally new to her, seemed this time to be more heartfelt and completely honest. After all these years, had she been so wrong about James Potter? Did he really care about her?  
  
"Speechless, I see," he said. "Trying to think of a witty comeback? --- Or maybe you're trying to remember my every pathetic word so that you can recount it to your friends and have a good laugh at my expense?"  
  
She could sense the hint of anger in his voice and didn't like it at all. "No, no--- not at all. I wouldn't do that. I just thought---"  
  
"Thought what? That I was incapable of having true feelings for you? I'm not a total, uncaring dolt, Lily."  
  
Again the sound of her name coming from him sent a pleasant shiver through her body and left her speechless. Luckily, he didn't notice her unease and started back up the trail.  
  
It wasn't long before they reached the clearing, the enormous buildings of Hogwarts looming above them at the top of the hill. James paused and turned to offer her a slight smile. His face was very red from the chill air and his hair was even messier than ever. Lily was stunned to realize that he was really very handsome.  
  
"Well," she finally mustered, "I suppose I'll go back inside now. I've a lot of reading to catch up on."  
  
James's smile left his face and he diverted his eyes from her. "Maybe you and Clarkson can study together."  
  
Lily's heart nearly stopped. "Howard?" she stammered. "Why would I want to study with him?" If she was lucky, maybe she could bluff her way out of this mess.  
  
James snorted derisively and Lily stared at him in shock. The noise reminded her of another sound she had heard only a short time before, and again she shook it off as her vivid imagination--- the one she never knew she had--- until today.  
  
"What was that then?" she asked, becoming a bit more confident as her temper began to heat up. With James Potter around, it never took very long. "That sound--- what was that for?"  
  
James's hazel gaze narrowed and studied her as he contemplated what to say next. After a brief moment, he responded. "Nothing. I just assumed you and he were getting close after watching the way you looked at each other last night over dinner. He couldn't take his eyes off of you," James added with a hint of disgust on his face.  
  
Was he--- jealous? Lily wondered. James Potter who could have any girl he wanted in school? Was it possible that he was truly jealous over her and Howard? The possibility shocked and amused her all at the same time.  
  
While she paused to consider that thought, James's own temper was beginning to flare. He had taken her silence to be an admission of feelings for Howard Clarkson and was finally coming to the realization that he and Lily Evans would never be together. It was extremely disappointing, but it was time for him to get over it and move on.  
  
So he started walking.  
  
He made it several steps closer to the school when he felt a thud on his back. Spinning around, he saw Lily standing, one hand on her hip and the other tossing a snowball up and down in the air, a mischievous smirk on her lightly freckled face.  
  
"Did you just hit me with a snowball?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes, I did," she stated boldly.  
  
James took one step forward and stopped. "Why did you do that?"  
  
The brow over her left eye arched and she calmly replied, "Because you deserved it."  
  
James was confused, but it was a 'good' confused. The fact that she was willing to fight with him gave him a tiny bit of hope. "Oh, I did, did I?" he said as he leaned down and scooped up a handful of snow, cupping it in his hands until it was rounded to his satisfaction.  
  
Lily fought back a grin. For some reason, the thought of fighting with James Potter was suddenly an exciting proposition--- one she couldn't walk away from.  
  
"Yes, you did," she said. "And you deserve this one, too." With those words she launched the snowball she'd been tossing in her hand, and it landed precisely where she'd been aiming---- on his face. The sight of him in shock with snow smashed all over the right side of his face, glasses askew, sent her into a fit of giggles.  
  
Once he recovered, however, he didn't hesitate to fight back. He lobbed snowball after snowball as fast as he could at his now moving target. A few of his 'bullets' hit their mark, but she was running around laughing and trying to stay out of his range. James also started laughing and was finding it harder to aim accurately.  
  
Then he had a bright idea. He decided to bend down, get an armful of snow, chase her down and dump it right on top of her head. So he stopped, bent down, but just as he was coming back up, he heard her shout, "Wingardium leviosa!"  
  
His back stiffened and eyes widened when he saw the sight in front of him. Lily stood tall, a wicked smirk on her face, wand poised in her hand and a wall of snowballs floating at the ready in front of her. "What---?" he mumbled.  
  
"Ready for round two?" she asked demurely, tapping her wand in her empty hand.  
  
James stood motionless for a moment, his mouth agape. But then suddenly Lily noticed the surprise was gone, and instead a sly glint twinkled in his eyes. Almost too late she realized what he was about to do when he thrust his head down and ran forward to tackle her. She screamed and tried to run, but he was too fast, not even caring that he was being bombarded by a slew of snowballs.  
  
In a flash, Lily found herself flat on her back in the snow. James was straddled atop her holding her arms down so she couldn't move. They were still laughing, trying to catch their breath, and slowly realized the position they were in. Within a few seconds, the laughing stopped and their breathing calmed. James loosened his grip on Lily's arms but couldn't seem to pull away from her gaze, which was mere inches from his own. Her heart started to speed up again due to the unfamiliar look in James's eyes, a look she'd never experienced before. His gaze seemed to drink in every single nuance of her face, branding it upon his memory, and her eyes did the same.  
  
After what seemed a lifetime, James whispered, "I win." Before his arrogant comment could register, Lily's mouth was covered by his warm, gentle lips. For a second she was frozen in shock. He was kissing her! But then, against her better judgment, she felt herself answering back involuntarily--- and enjoying it. James finally pulled back, reluctantly, and rested his forehead against hers. Swallowing hard, he then whispered huskily, "Lily."  
  
She didn't know what made her do it, maybe the sound of his pleasingly masculine voice or the smoldering look in his eyes. Whatever the reason, as soon as James whispered her name, she raised up just enough to kiss him again, and this time wasn't so light and hesitant. James was now the one stunned, but it didn't take him long to recover and take an active role in this long-awaited experience.  
  
Just as the snow around them nearly started to sizzle, their kissing was forced to cease as quickly as it started.  
  
"There you two are!" came a loud, familiar voice. James twisted around to see who it was, and Lily scrambled clumsily from beneath him causing him to fall back on his rear end in the snow.  
  
"Ha-Hagrid!" Lily called jumping to her feet and brushing off the snow. "We were just having a snowball fight," she explained although the giant had not asked for an explanation. Hagrid looked from one to the other, a quick grin flashing across his heavily bearded face.  
  
"Is that so?" he asked, glancing at James who was now standing with a happy- go-lucky smile of his own. "Well then, er, I've been sent to fetch you two. Professor Dumbledore wants to meet with you in his office."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC---- 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for such a long delay! Anyway, I'm determined to finish this, hopefully by Christmas—or somewhere in that vicinity! ;)

Chapter 5---

Lily started to worry. "Dumbledore wants to meet with us?" she asked. Surely the headmaster hadn't seen her and James in their compromising position. At least she hoped not. Lily Evans tried hard to maintain a spotless reputation. It wouldn't do to have it all blown to bits because of a kiss. Her gaze immediately shot to James, who was brushing off some lingering snow from the seat of his pants, and then back to Hagrid. "Why? Why would he want to see us?" she added trying to sound nonplussed.

"Can't really say," Hagrid answered. "Reckon it's important though, so you'd best hurry along."

Lily looked back at James to find a surprised expression on his face. So he was a bit nervous, too. Well, at least she wasn't the only one.

The cloud James had been sailing on ever since Lily Evans kissed him suddenly disappeared at Hagrid's announcement that Dumbledore had something important to discuss with him and Lily. The implications sobered him instantly, the silly, dreamy smile wiped clear off his face. What could the headmaster possibly want with him and Lily? Surely the old wizard hadn't seen James and Lily lying in the snow kissing…had he? Oh well, he shrugged. Not even an audience with the head of the school could completely dampen James's spirits, not after he had just kissed the girl of his dreams and had her kiss him back.

James took a deep breath, proudly puffing up his chest and followed behind Hagrid and Lily. A couple of times she looked worriedly back at him, the nervousness showing on her pretty face. He couldn't help but grin and wink at her, which only made her more irritated. Taking a few large strides, he pulled up right along side her.

"So, what d'you think?" he asked in a whisper. "What does old Dumbledore want to see us for?"

She shot him a sideways glare before returning her gaze straight ahead. "I don't know," she said with a small shrug. Then James noticed her shoulders sag a bit. She turned back to him, her large green eyes wide with worry. "Do you think he saw us, you know--_kissing_?"

James smiled and nearly whooped for joy. Now that she had said the word—kissing-- he knew for sure that it wasn't just a dream. And he'd had plenty of those over the years.

"I don't know," he replied. Then he reached out and grabbed her mittened hand. She looked at their hands and then back at him. "But even if he did, I don't care," James confessed with a sly expression spreading across his face. "In fact, I'd like to do it again. How about you?"

Lily groaned in exasperation and threw his hand down. James merely chuckled, satisfied that he knew her true answer even if she tried to deny it. He'd felt it in the way her soft lips touched his, seen it in her beautiful eyes when she looked into his.

Things couldn't be going better.

Things couldn't be any worse.

Lily forced herself not to look at James as they stood in front of Professor Dumbledore's huge wooden desk and listened to him expound on the details of his reason for summoning them to his office. She had breathed an audible sigh of relief when she realized the wizard hadn't seen them down by the woods. Knowing that was not the reason she'd been sent for made her drop her guard. Nothing could be as bad as being caught kissing on campus, could it? She knew that other students often searched out private nooks in which to do a little necking, but she had never been one of those types of girls. Her studies were first and foremost on her priority list and boys were almost a nonentity. They were there, but too much of a bother to spend time on. So, she didn't know what would happen if she and James had been caught.

But this—this was nearly as horrible as anything she could have imagined.

Once Professor Dumbledore paused to give them a chance to respond, Lily wasted no time.

"You want us to be in charge of Christmas here at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Dumbledore replied. "There are quite a few students, younger years, who remained on campus for the holiday this year, for whatever reason. They deserve to have a merry Christmas even so."

"But don't the staff usually take care of all that kind of thing?" she asked, still not believing her ears.

"Usually, yes, they do," Dumbledore answered. "However, recently many of our staff have been busy performing other…duties. If you keep up with the news, you know of what I am referring to."

"Volde—" Lily began before a hand clamped down over her mouth. It was James.

"_Don't_ say his name," he whispered in her ear. "We know who you're talking about, Professor. My parents have been involved in things, as well."

Lily pushed James's hand away indignantly offering him another vicious glare.

"Yes, yes. Your parents have been very helpful, James. And now I am asking you two to do your part to help."

"Professor," Lily interjected, "decorating a Christmas tree is hardly on par with aiding in the search for Vol—you-know-who."

Dumbledore offered one of his rare smiles. "No, I don't suppose it is. But to those students who are here without family, a festive holiday will be equally as important. And it is more than simply decorating a tree, Miss Evans. You'll need to plan the meal, buy the gifts, organize the activities, and see that every single person enjoys his holiday. It is a big task, one I wouldn't entrust to just anyone."

"Why us?" James asked.

"I have faith in you both. Isn't that enough?" Dumbledore said with another enigmatic smile.

"Of course it is, Professor," Lily admitted with a weak smile. "And you know you can count on me—"

"On _us_," James interrupted. Lily spun her head to look at him. "We're in this together remember," he added with a cheeky grin.

"Us," Lily repeated. "You can count on us to get the job done."

"Good, good!" Dumbledore said as he rose from his chair, prompting the other two to do the same. "Now, I'll give you a budget and you can get started right away. You have a lot to do in just a few days time."

After a few more minutes of formalities and directions, Lily and James found themselves standing outside of Professor Dumbledore's office contemplating their assignment. Lily was mentally fretting over the whole thing. Not only did she have to organize Christmas at Hogwarts, but now she also had to spend most of her break working side by side with James Potter, a boy she despised—or at least used to. Now she wasn't sure what she felt for him, but she was sure that it would not be a good thing to spend so much time in close contact with him. Every time she looked at him, she'd be thinking of that kiss…and wondering if it would be the same if she kissed him again.

James, as if sensing her very thoughts, looked at her and smirked mischievously. "Well, Evans, looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together during break. But somehow I don't think you'll mind, not after the way you kissed me earlier."

"I kissed you?" she said incredulously. "You're the one who tackled and forced yourself on me."

James chuckled. "Yeah, well you weren't fighting me very hard. Just admit it, Evans. You're crazy about me."

"Go on and keep deluding yourself, Potter. Yes, we'll have to spend time together to do this job, but there's no way I'll ever kiss you again!"

James grinned. "And you say _I'm_ delusional?" he stated impishly. "Oh, you'll kiss me again, sweet Lily, and you'll like it even better than the first one. Now let's get started, shall we? We have a Christmas to plan."

James bowed chivalrously and motioned for her to go first. Lily practically snarled at him as she passed and fought back the urge to smack that goofy grin off his face. James Potter was much too sure of himself if he thought she would ever kiss him again.

No, things couldn't get any worse.


End file.
